Universos Alternos
by creativo
Summary: La Familia Skywalker es reunida por la fuerza en su limbo de neutrales para mostrarles distintos futuros y evitar que el mundo principal se quede todo en una oscuridad in iluminable lo que descubren en ellos podria hacer un concurso a que evento es mas asqueroso pero al final antes de volver les muestran un vivieron felices por siempre para que copien
1. Reunion Familiar

Luke Skywalker y Mara Jade estaban disfrutando de la vida jugando con el pequeño Ben Skywalker, cuando algo los succiono y les dijo que iban a ver varias dimensiones antes de volverá la suya propia.

Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala aprovechaban uno de esos rarísimos momentos libres de los dos sin separatistas que los interrumpiera, cuando algo los succiono y les dijo que iban a ver varias dimensiones antes de volverá la suya propia.

Cuando la reunión familiar ocurrió en medio del vacío y con todos en su apogeo hubo un shock general que causo una enorme serie de preguntas sobre quienes eran que hacían y que es lo que les iban a mostrar; en ese momento apareció un guía que les dijo que es lo que pasaría y como es que lidiarían con eso además de donde estaba el cambio que causaba la diferencia de su dimensión de origen.

Guia: Hola familia Skywalker ¿como estan todos?

Anakin: ¿Que es esto quienes son ellos?

Ben: Hola abuelito que joven estas

Mara: Quieto hijo no sabemos si son reales o no

Padmé: Yo no soy una ilusion podrian serlo ustedes

Luke: {Viendola} guau Leia cuando viniste

Guia: Orden diganme el año en el que creen que estamos

Anakin: 2 DBG ¿a que viene eso?

Luke: 34 DBY ¿que es DBG y a que la pregunta?

Guia: 2 DBG es lo mismo que 20 ABY y es para saber que explicar antes de mostrarles donde vamos

Padmé: ¿vivimos años negativos?

Guia: si estamos en 64 DBG o 42 DBY para hacer las cosas parejas los traje a todos al futuro ahora empezemos con un poco de historia desde el 3 DBG hasta el 26 DBG Sidous convierte la República en un Imperio cuyo mayor simbolo es su aprendiz Darth Vader para los que vivieron esa parte no arruinen la sorpresa porque eso esta en parte del recorrido la Gran Purga Jedi elimino la orden hasta el borde de la exitncion. Cuando ese imperio temino y la segunda República empezo surgio la orden jedi otra vez pero hace dos años la aprendiza y el nieto de Darth Vader la sacudieron matando a la esposa del fundador en el proceso preguntas.

Mara: ¿quien me mato?

Guia: El espejo de Jacen

Ben: ¿espejo?

Anakin: contra cara Sith interno

Guia: ahora para nuestro primer destino vamos a una historia que cambio de la que conocen en el 4 DBY ¿estan listos?

Todos: Si


	2. Sith Ren

En la dimensión a la que llegaron Jacen Solo actuaba más como Darth Caedus y era conocido como Kylo Ren, también siendo el hijo de Han Solo y Leia Organa y entrenado como un Jedi por Luke Skywalker, pero lo que confundió a todos fue que antes de caer hacia el lado oscuro y tomar un nuevo nombre había nacido con el nombre Ben Solo. Cuando se estaban recuperando de la sorpresa vieron a una chica Rey como se hizo llamar quien hasta donde sabia nació de padres desconocidos y a la edad de cinco años fue dejada en el planeta Jakku, un planeta basurero lleno de restos de la batalla de Jakku entre la Nueva República y el Imperio Galáctico. Vivía sola y aprendió a sobrevivir escarbando los restos que pudiera vender para su propio sustento. Rey fue testigo del intento de Solo para razonar con Kylo Ren, donde descubrió que él era en realidad el hijo de Han, Ben Solo, y fue testigo de Ren cediendo completamente al lado oscuro y asesinar a su padre a quien ella había admirado. Chewbacca y R2-D2 condujeron en el Halcón Milenario hasta la ubicación de Luke. Con el wookiee y el droide permaneciendo atrás, Rey viajó al primer templo Jedi, que había visto antes en una de sus visiones. Allí encontró al último de los Jedi y le hizo entrega de su antiguo sable de luz quien le dejo quedárselo y le dijo que la dejo porque no creía servir como padre y que su nombre era Reyna Skywalker.

Mara: ¿Como surgio esta basura?

Guia: Se ve como una pero no es la peor que tengo y tu respuesta seria que Darth Arica la que seguro conoces

Mara: Demasiado bien

Ben: ¿quien es esa?

Guia: la contra cara de tu mama y murio como almuerzo de rancor

Ben: ¿en donde?

Guia: El Palacio de Jabba

Mara: pero si no me dejaron entrar

Guia: Ese es el cambio bueno uno de tres

Luke: ¿cuales son los otros dos?

Guia: Hux Tarkin y Shira Brie

Anakin: ¿Quienes son esos?

Luke: A ella la conozco pero no se que podria cambiar y a el no

Guia: Hux Tarkin es el hijo de Wilhuff Tarkin y Natasi Daala nacido en el 20 DBG en su universo de origen sus padres fueron interrumpidos antes de hacerlo

Luke: {ironico} Gracias por la imagen mental

Guia: Perdon pero el punto es que el chico saco el gusto paterno por las superarmas y es mucho peor porque en vez de meros planetas

Padmé: {furiosa} Meros Planetas

Guia: Si meros planetas porque la suya destruye sistemas enteros

Mara: ¿Porque Lumiya es un factor de cambio?

Anakin: ¿Lumiya?

Guia: Aprendiza de Darth Vader nacida como Shira Brie miembro de la Alianza Rebelde derriabada por imperiales y en este universo madre de Reyna Skywalker

Ben: ¿Reyna Skywalker?

Guia: Tu version femenina (al Resto) alguien anote algo porque va haber muchos cambios y muchos universos distintos

Todos: Que problema mas grande


	3. Luke Oscuro

La siguiente etapa los llevo a la dimensión que Darth Starkiller y su aprendiz Datrh Zoon gobernaban el Imperio Galáctico con la Caballera Jedi Leia Amidala liderando lo que queda de la Alianza Rebelde que lucha por existir de la misma forma que en sus orígenes y con solo su novio para ayudarla. Viendo a Galen Marek convertirse en el aprendiz del emperador no es algo que les haya sorprendido porque no sabían su papel en su universo de origen pero verlo matar a Boba Fett, Ben Kenobi y Convertir a Luke Skywaker en su aprendiz prendió muchas alarmas sobre todo porque pensaban que había sido de ellos y el hecho de que Zoon fuese la palabra del idioma sith para hijo les daría la razón.

Guia: Bien ¿alguna reaccion?

Mara: ¿que es esto y donde estamos?

Ben: ¿papi porque lanzas rayos?

Anakin: Esos son poderes Siths

Luke: Tengo un mal presentimento sobre esto

Guia: Bien algunas diferencias de lo que conocen saltan a la vista otras estan ocultas

Padme: ¿Este cambio nos afecta a nosotros?

Guia: Todavía no el cambio para crear este mundo ocurre en el 20 DBG en la estrella de la muerte cuando Darth Starkiller recae en el lado oscuro y mata a su maestro Darth Vader

Mara: Eso hace un poco de ruido pero no explica lo que vemos

Guia: Todo lo que recuerdan desde ese duelo hasta Hoth ocurre igual que como lo conocen pero con Starkiller en lugar de Vader

Ben: ¿todo?

Guia: Bueno casi Starkiller es mas activo que Vader asique fue a buscar los planos en persona eso lo llevo al Palacio de Jabba donde mato a Boba Fett

Luke: ¿Casi? ese es un gran cambio

Anakin: ¿que paso con Obi-Wan?

Mara: {adivinando} Murio en la estrella de la muerte luchando contra Starkiller

Guia: Mitad y mitad

Luke: ¿y eso?

Guia: Acerto el como pero fallo el cuando porque nunca subio al Halcón Milenario pero los proximos tres años siguen igual Datrh Zoon surge cuando Luke Skywaker lanza rayos y cae al lado oscuro para que sus amigos escapen de la Base Eco

Ben: eso se ve mal casi parece que no estoy en ese mundo

Guia: Bueno el hijo de un aprendiz sith y una mano imperial dificil mente tenga una vida feliz sobre todo si el viejo Sidious descubre a sus padres infraganti

Ben: {asqueado} quiero saber si vivo no como me hicieron

Mara: No le digas esas cosas a mi niño

Luke: ¿Tenes que ser siempre tan grafico?

Anakin: Imaginarte a tu hijo y su esposa en eso es vomitivo

Padme: Ese es un niño no le hables de esos procesos

Guia: Que abuela sobreprotectora es un adolecente y va aplicarlos con su novia más tarde o más temprano (a Ben) Si existís tu nombre es Bail Naberrie y creces criado como el hijo de Pooja Naberrie y su esposo. Leia Amidala se convierte en Caballera Jedi y deja de usar Organa cuando Yoda le cuenta quien fue su madre. Sidious se muere en Endor pero la rebelion esta lejos de ganar porque lidian con el Emperador Starkiller el Ejecutor Koon y la Infiltradora Arica preguntas

Padme: ¿Cuando acaba la guerra y vuelve la libertad?

Guia: No tiene final a la vista no uno en el que vuelve la libertad al menos

Todos: que porqueria

Guia: ¿Peor que el anterior?

Todos: Es un empate


	4. Guerra Triple

La batalla de Mustafar fue un combate aislado que se produjo en el mismo sito donde asesinaron a los líderes separatistas y lucharon a muerte los mejores amigos debido a la caída del héroe y la decepción de su mentor tiempo después del fin de la guerra y fue una derrota grave del imperio lo que causo una guerra de tres frentes muy intensa porque lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo el imperio y la alianza era que los droides de la CSI eran una amenaza.

Mara: ¿que es esto y donde estamos?

Guia: Esto es la Guerra entre rebelion imperio y separtistas

Anakin: ¿separatistas?

Guia: Los mismos de las Guerras Clon

Padme: ¿Este cambio nos afecta a nosotros?

Guia: Todavía no el cambio para crear este mundo ocurre en el 11 DBG cuando la Legion 501 imperial es derrotada por Gizor Dellso

Mara: Eso explica bastante

Guia: La Alianza Rebelde de este mundo tiene muchos mas problemas porque donde no hay imperiales hay dorides

Luke: ese es un gran problema

Mara: ¿y la estrella de la muerte?

Guia: inoperante debido a la doble propiedad

Mara: ¿doble propiedad?

Guia: Sidious es aun el emperador lo que hace propiedad imperial Tyranus la creo en Geonosis hogar de Dellso por cierto al comienzo de las guerras clonicas lo que la hace propiedad separatista

Anakin: ¿estas de broma?

Guia: no es en serio

Ben: ¿Los guerreros del Espiritu siguen activos?

Guia: si

Ben: que bueno entre ellos y Galen vamos a estar todos nosotros

Guia: Si estan pero como tienen el mismo pasado no es muy promentedor

Padme: ¿Cuando acaba la guerra y vuelve la libertad?

Guia: En el 20 DBY justo a tiempo para que tu hijo se case

Todos: ¿tan tarde?

Guia: Pudo ser como el anterior

Todos: Cierto pero sigue siendo un asco


	5. Mara Rebelde

Al llegar a su siguiente destino la familia ve a una niña pelirroja y sus padres dos caballeros jedis lograron ganar una batalla imposible contra una flota imperial dirigida por Lord Vader a pesar de que el Asteroide Jedi parece una base segura después de semejante victoria Ferus y Solace se retiran a Lothal y viven tranquilos por un tiempo hasta que el amigo de la niña un ladronzuelo de nombre Ezra Bridger se convierte en jedi.

Ben: {viendo a la niña} ¿mami esa sos vos?

Mara: Si ¿quienes son esos?

Guia: Tus verdaderos padres

Luke: ¿Vivio sin ser mano imperial?

Guia: Ese es el factor de cambio

Padme: ¿Este cambio nos afecta a nosotros?

Guia: Todavía no el cambio para crear este mundo ocurre en el 4 DBG cuando la Operación Crepúsculo fue frustrada por los ocuapntes del Asteroide Jedi

Ben: ¿Quienes son mis abuelos?

Guia: Los tenes enfrente

Padme: {burlandose} recien me entero {seria} quiere saber sobre los otros y yo tambien

Guia: Ferus Olin y Fy-Tor-Ana

Anakin: Hipiocrita de {lo interrumpen}

Padme: Si decis algo asi de nuevo cuando volvamos te mando al templo

Luke: Mama {sorprendiendose} es la primera vez que lo digo {sigue} eso no creo que lo afecte

Mara: A menos que le diga al consejo

Anakin: {Asustado} no por favor

Ben: ¿Los guerreros del Espiritu siguen activos?

Guia: si y tu mama se unio a ellos

Ben: que bueno entre ellos y Galen vamos a estar todos nosotros

Mara: ¿que yo que?

Guia: Si escuchaste bien y sos aprndiza jedi de Fulcrum

Padme: ¿Fulcrum?

Guia: Ahsoka Tano

Anakin: ¿que paso con ella?

Guia: Eso es algo que no toca explicar ahora

Luke: ¿que paso conmigo y mis amigos?

Guia: Igual que antes ¿mas preguntas?

Todos: No este es bastante bueno

Guia: nos vamos al proximo

Todos: que mal


	6. Emperador Vader

A pesar del intenso duelo que tenían Kenobi le advirtió a Anakin de su ventaja, pero el Señor Sith, en su arrogancia y rabia, no le hizo caso. Saltando hacia su antiguo maestro, Kenobi trato de seccionar las piernas y el brazo izquierdo de Vader. Anakin está a punto de hacer su ataque de salto contra Obi-Wan, quien se prepara para defenderse. Sin embargo, Anakin esquiva el sable de luz de su maestro en el último momento, y mata a Obi-Wan con un movimiento rápido de su sable. Con su oponente derrotado, Anakin lanza el cadaver de su antiguo maestro hacia el río de lava. Anakin regresa al puerto de aterrizaje donde se encuentra con Darth Sidious. Sidious felicita a Anakin por su buen trabajo y le entrega un nuevo sable de luz Sith. Usando su nuevo sable, Anakin mata a Sidious. Con Sidious muerto, ahora Anakin es el gobernante de la galaxia.

Ben: Que asco

Mara: Si ¿que paso aca?

Guia: Este es uno de los peores en el repertorio es mas se lleva la medalla de bronce al peor universo

Luke: ¿Bronce?

Guia: Tercer Puesto

Ben: Entonces no quiero ver ni el Oro ni la Plata

Guia: Que mal porque estan en el recorrido

Luke: ¿Como sabias que significa?

Ben: Me enseño Jaina

Padme: ¿Este cambio nos afecta a nosotros?

Guia: Si es el primero este mundo surge en el 3 DBG cuando Darth Vader y Obi-Wan Kenobi tienen su primer duelo a muerte

Mara: Eso es igual a lo que estudie en mi epoca imperial

Guia: Si pero vos aprendiste un resultado y aca se dio el otro

Anakin: {Apunta a Vader} ¿porque se ve como yo?

Luke: Esa es tu contracara

Mara: ¿También hay Orden 66?

Guia: Si eso fue antes del cambio

Ben: ¿Los guerreros del Espiritu siguen activos?

Guia: si pero estan solos

Ben: que bueno entre ellos y Galen vamos a estar todos nosotros

Guia: No Galen es Darth Starkiller aprendiz de Darth Vader

Mara: ¿Funciona igual que antes?

Guia: ¿Igual que antes?

Mara: Emperador Vader y Ejecutor Starkiller

Guia: Exacto pero tambien esta Rosa Negra fundadora de la Alianza Rebelde

Luke: ¿quien es esa?

Guia: Tu mama ¿mas preguntas?

Todos: Si ¿Que pasa con el resto?

Guia: Eso varía dependiendo de cuál hablemos

Ben: Empezemos por mi porque creo que no existo a duras penas existen mis padres

Guia: Si existís pero es algo bastante malo aunque gracias a tu abuela y Ahsoka Tano aprendes lo que está bien y mal además de como derrotar a tus malvados padres

Luke: ¿malvados padres?

Guia: Una mano y un príncipe imperiales que son cabeza de la inquisición y más expresivos de lo que les gustaría saber no pueden ser buenos bajo ningún concepto

Padme: ¿como un niño con esos padres sale bueno? porque como lo veo necesita mas que tenerme como su abuela

Guia: Esa es la unica verdad que admitieron en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos pero el vive con el nombre de Kalen Chume como el hijo de Isolder Chume y Leia Amidala

Luke: ¿que paso con Han y Chewie?

Guia: Muertos Uno como soldado imperial y el otro al caer Kashyyyk

Todos: ¿podemos irnos?

Guia: ¿No quieren saber como termina?

Todos: {adivinado} en un empate

Guia: Correcto

Todos: Que martirio


	7. Amidala Tirana

Padmé Amidala viendo como el consejo jedi trataba a su esposo y que le querían robara a sus hijos hizo algo que en la mayoría de las dimensiones era contra su naturaleza y se proclamó emperatriz en el estilo de su tío sidious pero como había un par de maestros razonables llevo a una lucha intensa con Orden 66 incluida y que tenía por un lado al equipo Skywalkwer Kenobi o Heroe sin Miedo y Negociador y por el otro a Amidala y su régimen además de una lucha de hermano contra hermana sin una solución visible.

Ben: Que asco

Mara: Si ¿que paso aca?

Guia: LLegamos a la de plata

Luke: ¿es broma?

Guia: no

Ben: ¿podemos ir a alguno bueno la proxima?

Guia: esta bien pero tengo que explicarles este

Padme: {Apunta a Amidala la Emperatriz} ¿se supone que esa sea yo?

Guia: Si este mundo surge en el 4 ABG cuando la reina Amidala acepta el pedido popular

Anakin: Ese cambio es muy menor para este resultado

Mara: cierto se ve muy raro para algo tan pequeño

Guia: Ese no fue el unico

Mara: ¿que otros hubo?

Guia: uno es que en medio de un disturbio descubrio quien era su tio cuando la ayudo

Ben: ¿quien resulto siendo?

Guia: el Canciller de la republica

Ben: estas de broma

Guia: No y el otro fue que Shmi Skywalker y su nueva familia se mudaron a su mundo al año siguente

Mara: ¿eso es todo?

Guia: Me atrapaste tambien hay una segunda invasion droide y dos generales junto a sus legiones repeliendola

Anakin: ¿quienes son?

Guia: dos jedis ignorados con sus dos nuevos aprendices

Luke: ¿que legiones serian?

Guia: la 501 y la 212

Anakin: ¿que aprendices tenemos?

Ben: ¿tenemos abuelo?

Anakin: Los lideres de esos clones somos yo y Obi-Wan (al Guia) sigo queriendo saber

Guia: Galen Marek y Shira Brie

Ben: ¿estoy vivo?

Guia: Si existís pero todos te odian

Luke: ¿porque lo odian?

Guia: en vez de ir contigo se quedo con su madre

Mara: ¿yo soy mala?

Guia: si y no

Mara: ¿y eso?

Guia: Mara Jade Skywalker la que tengo enfrente es buena pero Darth Arica tu yo de esa realidad es mala

Luke: Eso explica porque odian a Mara no a Ben

Guia: Cadeus

Ben: ¿perdon?

Guia: tu nombre en ese mundo es Darth Cadeus

Todos: todavia falta gente

Guia: Darth Bana de volvio una nena de mami y aprendiza sith de Darth Vindicaa Han se volvio igual a Tarkin y Chewie huyo al refugio jedi con el resto de los wookies

Luke: ¿Darth Bana y Darth Vindicaa?

Guia: Leia Organa y Asajj Ventress

Todos: ¿algo mas?

Guia: Anakin Solo nacio muerto Jacen huyo de sus padres imperiales para ayudar a sus tio y abuelo y Jaina es una segunda Padme

Todos: que porqueria

Guia: ¿Peor que el anterior?

Todos: Si Lord Vader era imaginable pero Lady Vader no

Guia: {pensando} Lady Vader me gusta

Padme: {protesta} No me llames asi

Guia: Ella no sos vos es tu opuesto casi completo

Padme: Entonces si le aplica

Todos: ¿como termina?

Guia: Ganan las chicas la mayor parte del tiempo pero con Isard y Thari llendose a la rebelion pasa a un final dudoso

Todos: Vamonos por favor


	8. Paz Clonica

Padme Amidala y Mina Bonteri tuvieron éxito en su proyecto y hubo paz por un año y medio y a pesar de que la mayoría de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes volvió a ser parte de la República Galáctica sus elementos radicales reactivaron al guerras clon al unirse a la Liga Sith que había usurpado el viejo ejercito de la CSI gracias a los directivos de las corporaciones y que eran lideradas por Sidious y Tyranus. La gente común de los que habían sido mundos separatistas tenían algunos problemas al ver jedis y clones pero gracias a la nueva generación liderados por los novios Ahsoka Tano y Lux Bonteri pudieron acomodarse y regresar a los tiempos de pre guerra y para cuando Luke Skywlaker y Leia Amidala nacieron había una vida pacifica nunca antes vista.

Ben: Esto es genial

Guia: Me pediste uno bueno ¿cierto?

Mara: ¿que paso aca?

Guia: Las Guerras Clon se interrumpieron y la republica se unifico

Padme: ¿como paso eso?

Guia: tu proyecto funciono

Anakin: Eso es bueno pero si Dooku es sith no dejaria ocurrir la paz asi como asi

Mara: Por no mencionar que Sidious la uso como trampolin para crear el imperio

Guia: Van entendiendo no hubo imperio pero la guerra se reanudo las elecciones dieron un gobierno mixto

Mara: ¿gobierno mixto?

Guia: Cancillera Amidala Vice Bonteri y asi siguiendo para abajo

Ben: ¿cuando surgio esto?

Guia: en el 21 ABY

Anakin: no entendi

Guia: 1 DBG para ustedes

Padme: ¿que fue lo que reactivo la guerra?

Guia: La Liga Sith dirigida por Sidious y Tyranus junto a los elementos radicales de la CSI

Anakin: ¿como reaccionaron los antiguos separatistas al tener clones y jedis luchando por ellos?

Guia: al principio mal pero la nueva generacion los convencio de que eran buenos

Luke: ¿yo y mi hermana?

Guia: no Lux y Ashoka

Anakin: ¿que paso con los Acolitos Oscuros?

Ben: ¿Acolitos Oscuros?

Anakin: El equivalente separatista de la Inquisicion Imperial

Guia: Son parte de la Liga

Ben: ¿estoy vivo?

Guia: Si y tambien tenes dos hermanos uno de los cuales fue tu version femenina en otra realidad

Luke: ¿como se llaman?

Guia: ¿Tus hijos?

Mara: Si y ¿soy su mama?

Guia: si

Mara: ¿que paso con Starkiller y Lumiya?

Guia: Se llaman Galen Marek y Shira Brie y son aprendices Jedis

Luke: ¿que maestros tienen?

Guia: Galen tiene a Anakin Mara tiene a Ashoka y Shira tiene a Petro

Anakin: Que lejos llego

Ben: ¿como se llaman mis hermanos?

Guia: Tu generacion son Ben Reyna y Talon

Todos: todavia falta gente

Guia: No los nombre porque tienen la misma experiencia

Luke: ¿Que paso con Tarkin Twrawn y el resto de los imperiales?

Guia: eso varia

Todos: ¿como?

Guia: Los que son secuaces sin remedio como Tarkin mueren en la guerra como parte de la liga

Todos: ¿y los otros?

Guia: Twrawn y Juno junto con los que son de ese estilo luchan por la republica y son felices

Todos: ¿Galen y Juno siguen juntos?

Guia: Si y tambien tienen dos hijos a los que llaman Jacob y Mallie

Padme: ¿podemos quedarnos a vivirlo?

Guia: No hay que seguir

Anakin: ¿Hay posibilidad de crear alguno bueno que nos muestres?

Guia: Si pero mas adelante a este ya se lo perdieron

Todos: ¿como termina?

Guia: Vivieron felices por siempre

Todos: ¿que paso con los de la Rebelion?

Guia: ¿Cual?

Todos: La de Ashoka

Guia: Eso varia Ezra Bridger sigue siendo jedi y esta en la clase de prinicpiantes de Luke Skywalker antes de que sean asignados a los maestros que conoces y su novia es guardia de la familia Kryze

Todos: ¿Falta mucho para seguir?

Guia: No

Todos: que pena


	9. Hermanos Skywalker

Anakin Skywalker y Jason Skywalker eran hermanos gemelos que tenían personalidades opuestas y vivían con su madre y hermana Sonia luego de que ocurriese la carrera de Boonta se separarían. Anakin iría con los jedis a ayudar a Amidala y su gente Sonia crearía un grupo de ayuda para la población de Tatooine que terminaría haciendo las paces entre tusken y granjeros gracias a A'Sharad Hett y Jason buscaría problemas y terminaría como asesino a sueldo y cazarrecompensas de los Hutts atacando a quien sea que fuese necesario incluida su propia madre. Para cuando las Guerras Clon llegaron Jason Skywalker operaba bajo el nombre de Lars Quell y trabajaba para Tyranus quien descubrió que tenía los mismos poderes de Anakin lo que llevo a que lo entrenase. Los hermanos Skywalker se reunirían en los últimos días de libertad republicana Anakin viviría con Padme viendo a Obi-Wan y Ashoka de cuando en cuando y les diría que iba a ser padre Jason seguiría con su naturaleza sádica y pasaría a ser conocido como Darth Vader y Sonia buscaría primero redimirlo pero después lo combatiría junto a su novio Jax Pavan. Granta Omega el Darth Tyranus de esa realidad ataco y mato al maestro jedi Tyrion Dooku por lo que el truco de Sidious sobre que los Jedis habían iniciado la guerra para derrocar al gobierno no funcionaría y la gente común tendría más chances de luchar debido a que eso causo que los jedis no fuesen vistos como enemigos y los refugiasen.

Ben: Esto es raro

Mara: ¿que paso aca?

Guia: El proximo es uno de los peores asi que decidi darles un bonus

Padme: ¿que bonus?

Guia: la familia unida

Ben: ¿cuando surgio esto?

Guia: en el 42 ABY o 20 ABG

Anakin: Ese es el año que yo naci

Guia: Ahi esta el cambio no naciste solo

Luke: ¿donde esta el cambio? Vader y el imperio siguen existiendo

Guia: La frase de Bespin seria Tio en vez de padre

Mara: ¿como que tio?

Guia: Jason Skywalker

Anakin: ¿quien?

Guia: tu hermano gemelo

Anakin: ¿porque ataca a esa pobre gente?

Ben: Si parece un sadico desalmado

Guia: Su naturaleza es lo que la Alianza Rebelde imagino como la juventud de Vader

Ben: Ouch

Guia: Si por suerte tu tia ayuda a combatirlo

Luke: ¿su tia?

Guia: en realidad la tuya

Mara: ¿quien?

Guia: Sonia Skywalker

Padme: ¿Sonia Skywalker?

Guia: La hermana de los gemelos

Anakin: ¿de donde surgio?

Guia: No queres saberlo

Mara: ¿que paso con Starkiller y Lumiya?

Guia: Lo que recuerdan

Luke: ¿y la Gran Purga Jedi?

Guia: Sucedio igual pero menos efecticva

Mara: ¿que fue de mi?

Guia: Te capturaron pero antes de que te conviriteses en mano imperial fuiste rescatada por un jedi que te entreno

Mara: que suerte espero que nos hayamos llevado bien

Guia: Si hasta que te pusiste de Novia con su hijo

Padme: estas de broma

Anakin: Si tiene que estarlo

Guia: No voy enserio

Ben: Eso es genial pero quiero saber de Tia Leia

Guia: Una Senadora imperial y la Hija de la fundarora de la rebelion ¿donde esta el misterio?

Todos: todavia falta gente

Guia: El halcón y sus tripulantes son rebeldes de medio tiempo

Todos: ¿como el Espiritu?

Guia: Justo asi

Todos: ¿que paso con los de la Rebelion?

Guia: Operan dirigidos por Vuelo y Fulcrum

Todos: ¿Vuelo y Fulcrum?

Guia: Skywwito y Sabionda

Padme: ¿esos quienes son?

Guia: Tu esposo y su apendiza

Anakin: me da miedo preguntar pero ¿que hay en el poximo?

Guia: Una mujer que tiene a Tarkin Isard y Palpatine mezclados dentro de su escencia

Todos: ¿como se llama esa rancor?

Guia: ¿de verdad quieren saber?

Todos: Mejor no

Guia: ya me parecia

Todos: ¿Nos decis como sigue?

Guia: Jason muere en ese lugar que recuerdan a manos de Luke mientras Anakin mata a Sidious

Todos: ¿quien hay en la nueva genercion?

Guia: Ben y Amelia Skywalker Padme Pavan y Jacen y Jaina Solo

Todos: ¿Falta mucho para seguir?

Guia: No

Todos: que pena

Guia: Esto era un bonus no tenian posibilidades de hacerlo nunca

Todos: Igual


	10. Organa Despota

Leia Organa Solo nacida Leia Amidala Skywalker y conocida en los murmullos de sus opositores como Lady Vader fue en diversas etapas de su vida política, represora y Señora Oscura de los Sith. Hija del General Jedi Anakin Skywalker y la senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, Leia fue la hermana melliza de Luke Skywalker, y poco después de su nacimiento se convirtió en la hija adoptiva de Bail Prestor Organa y la reina Breha Antilles Organa de Alderaan, convirtiéndola en princesa de Alderaan. Aunque al comienzo parecía que iba a ser la revolucionaria de la mayoría de las realidades la llegada de Fang Zar uno de los senadores de la Delegación de los 2000 que fueron arrestados por la recién constituida agencia de Inteligencia Imperial y huyó de la capital Imperial y buscó refugio en Alderaan le costó su madrina. Bail Organa, que no sabía que Zar había viajado ilegalmente desde Coruscant, y le permitió al ex senador quedarse en el Palacio de Aldera por varias semanas. El Emperador les ordenó a Sate Pestage y a su nuevo lugarteniente Darth Vader, anteriormente Anakin Skywalker que viajaran al palacio de Organa en Alderaan y capturaran al fugitivo y lo que siguió fue una lucha que costó la vida de varias personas incluida la reina del planeta. Esa pérdida rompería la relación de padrino y ahijada para siempre y cuando Leia se convirtió en reina entregó a Bail al imperio por traidor. Mara Jade Skywalker tuvo suerte porque al existir una hija de Vader como Mano del Emperador, ella pudo evitar que la reclutaran. Padmé Amidala líder y fundadora de la alianza rebelde vivió en el exilio con su hijo y tendría que usar un parche en su vejez porque perdió un ojo debido al sable de luz de su propia hija. Han Solo fue a estudiar a la Academia de Carida y lo haría tan bien que terminaría a cargo de la estrella de la muerte.

Luke: Esto es peor de lo que habias advertido

Mara: ¿que paso aca?

Guia: LLegamos al oro

Ben: ¿cuando surgio esto?

Guia: en el 18 ABY o 4 DBG

Anakin: ¿Mi hija es esa desgraciada?

Guia: {chistoso} Salio a su papi Lord Vader

Luke: {enojado} eso no es gracioso

Guia: Esa que ven ahi es Darth Lumiya aprendiza sith de su padre Darth Vader nombrada Lady Vader por los miembros de la rebelion y Leia Organa para la gente comun

Mara: ¿que fue de Shira Brie?

Guia: Esta exiliada con su amiga Mara

Mara: ¿en serio?

Guia: Si y tambien esta la familia Marek

Luke: ¿que paso con Han y Chewie?

Anakin: {adivinando} son enemigos

Guia: Correcto pero por otro lado el comandante de la estrella de la muerte no puede ser nunca amigo de un lider planetario asi que era predecible

Ben: Ouch

Guia: Si por otro lado pobre Han cada persona muerta en un planeta destruido por su estacion es un dia de cuernos en su vida amorosa

Luke: ¿es broma?

Guia: No tu hermana es la mujer mas promiscua que esa dimension haya visto

Mara: ¿que tan grave es?

Guia: Si el tipo es oficial consejal o algun otro pez gordo imperial ella esta con ellos noche por medio y a veces de a tres a la vez las otras son para sobornar lideres palnetarios

Luke: {ironico} justo lo que queria escuhar

Ben: {asqueado} espero que mis padres no hagan eso {asutado} o no verlos

Mara: Ups

Padme: ¿que paso con Bail?

Guia: Murio ejecutado en Coruscant luego de tres dias de tortura cuando Leia lo entrego al imperio por traidor al morir su madre adoptiva y convertirse en reina

Anakin: ¿como sale tan impune?

Guia: {ironico} pueden castigar a la hija del emperador ¿porque no me entere?

Mara: Hasta donde yo se ella es hija de Vader y el Emperador es Sidious

Guia: Eso cambio en la Prisión Fantasma

Luke: ¿y la Gran Purga Jedi?

Guia: Fue la forma mas efecticva de una relacion padre e hija

Padme: ¿que fue de mi?

Guia: Te recuperaste contra todo pronostico y fuiste a vivir con Luke

Padme: que suerte espero que nos hayamos llevado bien

Guia: Si hasta que Ashoka los hizo pelearse un poco

Ben: ¿Eso porque fue?

Guia: el Espiritu y su gente

Todos: todavia falta gente

Guia: El halcón sigue siendo una nave rebelde

Todos: ¿como puede ser eso? Han es un nuevo Tarkin y Chewie es el lider de Kasyhyyyk

Guia: Lando Calrissian y Natasi Daala

Todos: ¿que paso con los de la Rebelion?

Guia: Estan felices por el regreso de Angel Caido a pesar de que les cuesta verla con un parche

Todos: ¿Angel Caido?

Guia: Su fundadora

Padme: ¿esa quien es?

Guia: Tu

Anakin: ¿que fue de Tarkin?

Guia: Muerto en Atoa al defender a su hijo de un ataque imperial

Todos: ¿el dicho se aplica?

Guia: ¿cual?

Todos: Se necesita un Skywlalker para derrotar a otro Skywlalker

Guia: Si pero se usa Amidala

Todos: ¿Nos decis como sigue?

Guia: Cuando llegan los simbolos el lider de la estacion huye y se reune con su esposa la que tres años despues corta el ojo de su madre

Todos: ¿simbolos?

Guia: Yavin y Hoth

Todos: ¿quien hay en la nueva genercion?

Guia: Ben y Padme Skywalker II y Jacen Anakin Kyle y Jaina Solo

Todos: No se oye tan mal parece que la libertad gana

Guia: dije Jacen y Kyle Solo debi decir Darth Cadeus aprendiz sith de su madre y Kylo Ren lider de la Inquicision Immperial

Todos: ¿que fue Anakin y Jaina Solo?

Guia: Entre Barriss Offie y Asajj Ventress los llevaron con los jedi en exilio y los entrenaron ahora estan en una guerra total por los proximos 40 años

Todos: ¿Falta mucho para seguir?

Guia: No

Todos: que bueno

Guia: Señores tengan calma

Todos: Queremos largarnos de esta basura


	11. Raslus Kenobi

Darth Raslus nacido Obi-Wan Kenobi fue el ejecutor del Imperio Galactico y surgió cuando rebano y decapito a Darth Maul luego de que matase a su novia Satine Kryze. Savage Opress queriendo vengar a su hermano ataco sin darse cuenta de que este jedi se parecía más a su aprendiz que a sí mismo para cuando Sidious llego a enfrentar a los hermanos se encontró con el resultado de la masacre lo que hizo que le reclutase. A pesar de que estuvo un año encubierto como su antiguo yo nadie se dio cuenta solo descubrían su nueva identidad cuando la Orden 66 llego y los clones no le dispararon. En los días del imperio se repetiría el combate de maestro contra estudiante porque la Alianza Rebelde estaba liderada por la Familia Skywalker.

Luke: Esto es una alternativa rara

Mara: ¿que paso aca?

Guia: El maestro es malo y el aprendiz es bueno

Ben: ¿cuando surgio esto?

Guia: en el 20 ABY o 2 DBG

Anakin: ¿ya lo vivimos?

Guia: Buena pregunta depende de cual fue tu ultima mision

Anakin: Pasar por la princesa Zaa Vashee y su amo el esclavista Lars Quell

Guia: Entonces todavia no

Mara: ¿esto donde fue que comenzo?

Guia: que insistentes bueno es el futuro pàra algunos bien es en la Batalla de Mandalore

Mara: ¿como nadie se entero de esa masacre?

Guia: La atribulleron al resto de la guerra

Luke: ¿que paso con Han y Chewie?

Anakin: {adivinando} son enemigos

Guia: Esta vez no eso sigue igual que como lo concocen

Ben: Si hay imperio hay manos imperiales ¿como las redimen?

Guia: Si estas preguntando por tu mama tuvieron que esperar un monton de años

Luke: ¿cuantos?

Guia: Hasta Lothal

Mara: ¿El Asedio?

Guia: si

Padme: ¿que paso con rebeldes?

Anakin: Seguramente estaran activos si los fundaste vos Angel

Guia: Fue toda la familia

Luke: ¿hubo una Gran Purga Jedi?

Guia: Eso es basico si hay imperio

Padme: ¿que es mejor para la gente Raslus o Vader?

Guia: eso es dificil

Padme: me imaginaba ¿porque los dos son malos?

Guia: Si pero ademas de eso es elegir entre Kenobi o Skywalker

Luke: ¿algun otro rebelde?

Guia: el Espiritu y su gente

Todos: todavia falta gente

Guia: El halcón sigue siendo una nave rebelde

Todos: ¿tripualcion nueva o vieja?

Guia: Mixta

Todos: ¿que paso Starkiller y Lumiya?

Guia: Darth Strakiller no existe siempre fue Galen Marek porque ustedes llegaron antes que los soldados de asalto

Todos: Ese es uno falta la otra

Guia: Darth Lumiya si existio pero diferente

Padme: otra Leia malvada no porfavor

Guia: No Bariss Ofiee

Luke: ¿que fue de Shira Brie?

Guia: Aprendiza jedi de Ashoka Tano

Todos: ¿Nos decis como sigue?

Guia: El fin de Raslus es el mismo de Vader

Todos: ¿quien lo redime?

Guia: El Heroe sin Miedo

Todos: ¿quien hay en la nueva genercion?

Guia: JInn y Padme Skywalker II y Jacen Anakin Reyna y Jaina Solo

Todos: No se oye tan mal parece que la libertad gana

Guia: Si pero toma mas tiempo

Todos: ¿cuando pasa?

Guia: 30 DBG ¿que les parece?

Todos: interasante

Guia: ¿Vivible?

Todos: No ¿Falta mucho para seguir?

Guia: No

Todos: ¿hay mas?

Guia: Si pero a este lo pueden crear

Todos: Preferimos ver el proximo


	12. Jinn Skywalker

Jinn Skywalker estaba jugando con sus hermanos mayores Luke y Leia cuando los siths Darth Vindicaa y Darth Sicarius quienes atacaban la República Galáctica con la intención de reactivar las Guerras Clon. Su objetivo final era terminar el Darth Sidious que había muerto a manos de Mace Windu quien ayudado por Anakin Skywalker había matado al último Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Con Sidious muerto, Skywalker nunca se convirtió en Darth Vader y la República nunca se transformó en el Imperio Galáctico pero los aprendices de Tyranus no dejarían que la paz durase. Padmé Amidala no sólo había sobrevivido al nacimiento de sus hijos, sino que también estaba embarazada nuevamente y había sido nombrada cancillera. Originalmente estaba convencida de que la Galaxia estaba harta de los políticos, y que el Senado necesitaba un Jedi y el hecho de que una ex acolita y un posible inquisidor imperial creasen problemas no cambiaría esa idea.

Ben: Esto se ve super feliz

Luke: Tenemos otra alternativa rara

Mara: ¿que paso aca?

Guia: Sidious fue descubierto y murio

Padme: ¿cuando surgio esto?

Guia: en el 20 ABY o 2 DBG

Anakin: ¿ya lo vivimos?

Guia: Buena pregunta depende de cual fue tu ultima mision

Anakin: Pasar por la princesa Zaa Vashee y su amo el esclavista Lars Quell

Guia: Entonces todavia no

Mara: ¿esto donde fue que comenzo?

Guia: El equipo de Skywito y Sabionda fue a un planeta olvidado y salvo a una pareja de unos droides

Mara: Ese es el como yo pregunte donde

Guia: Lothal

Luke: eso es muy minimo

Anakin: cierto tiene que haber algo mas

Guia: el hijo de esa pareja se llama Ezra Bridger

Mara: {sorpendida} guau pero aun asi

Guia: Esta bien hay dos cosas mas

Ben: ¿Eso que la historia conoce como el caso Tup?

Guia: Bingo esa una de las dos

Luke: ¿y la otra?

Padme: ¿Caso Tup?

Guia: Un clon al que se le activo la Orden 66 antes de tiempo en su universo de origen se tomo como enfermedad pero en este se rastreo la causa

Padme: Muy interesante pero falta algo

Guia: Darth Vindicaa la maestra sith nacio como Asajj Ventress

Anakin: {riendo} que buena broma

Guia: Es en serio

Luke: ¿cuando ocurrio eso?

Guia: en la Batalla de Dathomir

Padme: ¿crei que Grievous habia lucahdo alli?

Guia: en la mayoria de los casos eso es cierto pero en esta dimension no pudo ir

Padme: que gran cambio pero ¿Sicarius de donde salio?

Guia: Nacio con el nombre de Snoke y ya lo conoces porque se enfrento a varios rebeldes

Luke: ¿Varios rebeldes?

Guia: el Espiritu y su gente

Ben: Eso es nuevo

Guia: ¿Nunca oiste del Inquisidor de Stygeon?

Mara: Repeti eso

Padme: Si creo que escuche mal

Guia: ya me escucharon

Todos: ¿que paso Starkiller y Lumiya?

Guia: Darth Strakiller no existe siempre fue Galen Marek porque ustedes llegaron antes que los soldados de asalto

Todos: Ese es uno falta la otra

Guia: Darth Lumiya si existio pero la redimieron

Padme: ¿en serio quien fue?

Guia: tu hijo

Luke: Eso no me suena

Mara: ¿me remplazaron?

Guia: No pero recuerden que aca hay cinco Skywlakers en vez de cuatro

Luke: Vaya cambio resulto que es mas importante de lo que pensaba

Todos: ¿Nos decis como sigue?

Guia: Mara termino como la Aprendiza jedi de Ashoka Tano la que por cierto se convirtio en Caballera al evitar el fiasco del bombardeo del templo jedi

Todos: ¿bombardeo del templo jedi?

Guia: Si y a la pobre chivo expiatorio la usan de Tortuga de sacrifico para Tarkin

Anakin: {furioso} ¿que hicieron que?

Guia: Ups Ese es un de las cinco etapas hacia el Cyborg

Padme: ¿Cyborg?

Mara: Vader pero pense que aca no existia

Guia: No lo hace pero como cuando vuelvas vas a hacer un poco de hsitoria te doy una pista

Todos: Bueno pero segui con la historia de este universo

Guia: Han y Leia Solo siguen con el mismo resultado pero con diferncias menores

Todos: ¿diferncias menores?

Guia: Una senadora y un piloto policial en vez de una princesa y un contrabandista

Todos: {adivinando} y Chewie es el lider de Kasyhyyyk

Guia: Acertaron

Todos: ¿quien hay en la nueva genercion?

Guia: Esa es una lista muy larga

Todos: ¿nos las decis?

Guia: Bueno veamos tenemos Jacen Jaina y Anakin Solo y despues tenemos una lista de problemas

Anakin: estas exagerando

Luke: No pueden ser tan malos

Guia: No es que sean malos es que son muchos pero veamos por un lado esta Ben Skywalker y Reyna Jade

Mara: ¿por que esa distincion?

Padme: Debe ser para marcarlos como hermanos

Guia: es justo eso {piensa} ¿donde estaba? {recuerda} a si por el otro tenemos a Sonya Brie y Jason Skywlalker y para teminar Jacob y Malie Marek

Todos: ¿Falta mucho para seguir?

Guia: No

Todos: ¿A este lo podemos crear?

Guia: Si

Todos: ¿tenemos que ver el proximo?

Guia: Tengo mas pero este es el ultimo del tur si no hacen nada en otro momento les dare otro tur pero espero que no sea necesario

Todos: ¿Entonces que sigue?

Guia: Volver a sus tiempos


	13. Futuro Nuevo

**56 DBG**

Mientras que Luke Mara y Ben encontrarían una gran sorpresa al regresar a su época algunas cosas básicas serían las mismas eso los llevaría a revisar la historia que conocen y compararla con la que la gente nueva les cuenta encontrando varios cambios shoockeantes.

Reyna: Hermanito por fin te encuentro

Ben: ¿que es esto?

Luke: Se supone que volvimos a casa

Sonia: ey rey ¿aparecieron? {los ve} Tia Mara

Mara: {confundida} hola ¿Sonia?

Sonia: Si ¿que les pasa?

Jinn: Tu tia Leia dijo que estarian confundidos por una caida al entrenar

Sonia: Me olvide papi

Reyna: ¿porque mis padres me miran raro tio Jinn?

Jinn: Es esa caida cariño {gira y grita} Oigan todos aparecieron

Shira: Al fin llevaban como seis horas perdidos

Mara: Lumiya

Shira: Arica

Han ¿oye chico que te paso? {ve la escena} genial pelea de gatas

Leia: dejen de hacer eso (a Han) ¿porque rayos me case contigo?

Jaina: ¿tengo que contestar a eso?

Jacen: Si es un milagro que no tengamos mas hermanos

Jason: Ese es mi primo {choca los cinco}

Juntos: Chicos del demonio

Luke: {chistoso} puede pero tienen razon {serio} es genial ver a una Sith redimida pero ¿como lo hicieron?

Galen: {riendose} Guau el Skywalker estudioso tiene la hsitoria mezcalda (a los niños) chicos vayan a decirle esto a su abuelo

Juno: ¿En serio Galen?

Galen: Es que es muy gracioso amor

Ben: ¿papi me decis que pasa? {ve quien llega} AHHH Starkiller {corre asustado}

Galen: ¿que rayos?

Shira: Bienvendio al club

Jinn: Heramnita linda Luke tiene la historira mezclada por el golpe contale la verdadera

Leia: Bueno veras en medio de las Primeras Guerras Clon hubo un comando de rescate de ultimo minuto liderado por papa para salvar a una lider en problemas

Juno: ¿Ese en el que estuvo mi padre?

Leia: Si el mismo bueno luego de eso hicieron una investigacion con resultados muy interesantes

Luke: dos preguntas primero ¿lo llamaste papa al mismo que al mio?

Leia: claro tonto soy tu hermana ¿como creiste que lo llamaria?

Mara: Vader

Leia: ¿y a quien llamaria papa genios?

Han: {ironico} Bail Organa

Luke: Justo eso es en lo que estaba pensando

Juno: esto es muy grave

Leia: Ahora me da miedo saber cual es la otra

Mara: ¿que le paso al imperio?

Leia: ¿imperio? si estan pensndo en el de Sidious Palpatine mama lo descubrio y los jedis lo evitaron

Luke: Eso aclara bastante pero se aleja de lo que recuerdo

Mara: una ultima cosa ¿Primeras Guerras Clon?

Leia: Si al año siguiente de nacer Jinn los secuases de Sidious que apuesto en su mezcalda cabeza son gobernadores imperiales empezaron las Segundas Guerras Clon

* * *

 **2 DBG**

Anakin y Padme volvieron a su época y se pusieron a trabajar para crear el futuro que habían acabado de dejar y los cambios que harían afectarían drásticamente la vida de toda su familia por los próximos 54 años.

Padme: que bueno es estar en casa

Anakin: No tanto los extraño

Padme: Bueno entonces pongamonos a trabajar Ani hay mucho que hacer

Anakin: Si pero va haber que esperar conociendo a Obi-Wan voy a tener una mision muy riegosa y larga en puerta

Obi-Wan: Porfin te encuentro el Consejo acaba de asignarnos una mision

Anakin: Hablando del diablo

Obi-Wan: ¿como me llamaste?

Padme: {riendose} Si parece que lo llamaras

Anakin: El es asi Angel (a Obi-Wan) ¿donde vamos maestro?

Ashoka: Se acabo la guerra Skywito

Anakin: ¿En serio Sabionda?

Ashoka: Vamos a unas negociaciones de paz

Padme: ¿Eran Hoy?

Ashoka: Si y yo espero que funcionen

Padme: Yo tambien

Anakin: Siento arruinar sus sueños pero a mi me parece que el viaje anterior tenia mas chances

Obi-Wan: Aun asi van a ir

Anakin: Bueno pero no te sulfures ni te suicides

Obi-Wan: ¿Suicidarme porque haria eso?

Anakin: Atrapar a Dooku

Obi-Wan: Dooku murio en la Batalla de Dathomir

Padme: parece que ya empezo

Anakin: Si esa es la unica explicacion posible

Padme: Yo crei que estaba fuera de rango

Obi-Wan: ¿ustedes de que hablan?

Ashoka: Si yo tambien quiero saber

Padme: Un sueño que tuvimos

Ashoka: ¿de que trataba?

Anakin: El futuro Sabionda

Ashoka: No te burles Skywito

Obi-Wan: Anakin esta clase de bromas ya no son graciosas

Padme: es en serio

Rex: General Skywalker tenemos que irnos

Anakin: Que bueno evite el sermon

Padme: Tengo la sencacion de que no lo hiciste

Obi-Wan: Es que se lo pienso dar a la vuelta

Ashoka: {riendo} estas perdido maestro

Anakin: Y tu aprendiza vas estar meditando el tiempo que dure

Ashoka: {asustada} ¿yo que hice? {protesta} eso no es justo

Anakin: Si lo convences de no hacerlo te salvas

Obi-Wan: Buen intento pero no va funcionar

Ashoka: {suplicante} ¿podria dejarlo pasar? no fue tan grave

Padme: Guau es muy buena

Anakin: {chiostoso} es que me tuvo a mi de profesor

Cody: ¿General?

Anakin: Nada cody que viniste a decir

Cody: Los estan esperando

Obi-Wan: gracias Cody regresa con el resto de la legion

Cody: Si señor {se va}

Anakin: ¿salimos?

Padme: si no lo hacemos nos van a dejar

Obi-Wan: Bueno ya saca esa cara ganaron

Ashoka: genial pero quiero saber

Anakin: ahora no

Ashoka: ¿y cuando volvamos?

Anakin: No se

Padme: Si deciselo

Ashoka: Gracias serias una gran novia lastima que el no puede tenerlas

Padme: Cierto pero ¿cuando siguio las reglas?

Anakin: Hey

Obi-Wan: Ellas tienen razon

Juntas: Siempre lo hacemos

Anakin: {ironico} gracias maestro

Obi-Wan: Esto es lo mismo que me haces vos asi que aguantalo


End file.
